Bitter Sweet
by HyunJae Naru
Summary: Love can only be as bitter as it is sweet. If you had the choice, would you choose…  A lover who is sweet caring, kind, Or a lover who is bitter, cold,selfish, What if you had both? A devil, and an angel? A bitter and a sweet love… possible OC X Akatsuki
1. How it all began

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto D: Sadly or maybe not sadly nor do I own its characters or its plot or anything by Masashi Kishimoto-dan. the OCs I don't own – and belong to their respective owners but I have gotten permission :3  
so you guys – Jessie and Sheena/ Heaven (not real names) I hope you like this fic :D and to all of you on I hope you like it too –the writing style may seem a bit like Heaven's I'm sorry if it does D":  
also is not The psychologist dude on T.V X3  
nor do I own Amon Amarth, Bleach, Arch Enemy, Pacific Mall, and anything else that does sound like something I would own.

_**Written just for Heaven will blaze / Heaven in distress**_ _**:3**_

_**

* * *

****Full summary: **_

**Love can only be as bitter as it is sweet. If you had the choice, would you choose… A lover who is sweet caring and kind, and thinks of you as his/her world their everything? Or a lover who is bitter, cold, and selfish, one who torments you just to meet their selfish desires. Which would appeal to you? What if you had both? A devil, and an angel? A bitter and a sweet love…**

**OC X OC with possible OC X Akatsuki and maybe some rape / sexual themes & content**

* * *

Sheena stared into the glass of a window not too far from her bedside. The light seasonal rain made a soft stereotypical pitter patter as it hit the glass. Sheena stared hard and long at the rain, the rain and not at the teal eyed petite faced red stained black/brunette seated amongst her bed and staring back at her, long and hard adorning the same expression that graced Sheena's visage. She stood up, being extra careful to not leave a single ruffle in her previously made bed and epically succeeding. Sadly only she and a few others were capable of this feat, so it was a big accomplishment.  
Sheena took a few gentle strides which placed her directly in front of the mirror like window. The rain continued to make the sound it makes- hitting the window slightly harder than before, falling slightly faster than before. Sheena continued to look out of the window mesmerized by the drops of electricity charged water.

__

"Strange" Sheena muttered to herself shutting her bright orbs.

Strange it is Sheena – strange indeed, rain was a rarity in the "oh so" great _Konoha_; the land of fire. _Fire and not water._ Two completely _**different**_ and _**opposite**_ elements: what would happen if the two were to mix?  
Yes; quite literally the fire would be put out by the water but – water wouldn't affect the fire if it were to spread uncontrollably – now would it, hmm?….

She stretched her thin arms, letting out a heart full yawn in the process and made her way to her desk. Sheena pulled out her red and black "rolley chair" [_A/N_ :3 rolley chair hehe] which gladly rolled out from under its mate; the desk, with no complaints and sunk a few inches as Sheena placed herself atop it. Poor chair the stress it goes through – you'd have expected it to drop and hit the floor one day but there wasn't a chance that would happen, since Sheena was so light.  
She firmly pressed a button and with a small beep her computer monitor flashed on revealing an insanely long music playlist, the song "Death in Fire – Amon Amarth" highlighted meaning it was currently playing. Sheena turned a large gray dial to the right increasing the volume for her speakers. In turn, the song was now heard emitting a smooth guitar solo, thundering drum beats and rough vocals.  
Sheena clicked her tongue, grabbed her mouse and scrolled through her playlist, She Clicked on "Let the Killing begin – Arch Enemy" the title was now highlighted a light blue and began to play as a smirk took form on her petite pale face.

Let the killing begin, her favourite song, her _**favourite metal song**_.

Sheena was stereotypically a Metal head. _An awesome, and kickass metal head_. 17, average height, pale, brunette, the simple things that made up what was Sheena. She had Brown Black hair that reached to around mid back, and curtained bangs with the left part slightly covering her eye, Intense and Beautifully Teal eyes that often –much like a mood ring- changed colours depending on her mood, and clear pale skin; her feature that had earned her the nickname Gasper the ghost at her oh so dreaded High school Courtesy of her friend .

Sheena wasn't an orphan nor was her family slaughtered brutally by a sadistic killer, her mother and father were great ninja's of Konoha, great legends of the Shihouin clan. They were "supposedly" yes "supposedly" away on business or so she was told by the village folk. But Sheena knew quite well that was just their cover up and short for "We're sorry you're parents aren't with us in this world" she wanted to believe that they were alive, but truthfully she didn't know, Her parents were M.I.A _missing in action_, 95 percent of the time it meant either dead or we're too lazy to look. But there was that 5 percent she held on to, getting her through life. Although like any other person, Sheena sometimes wished she could have seen the two who were her mother and father but would brush it aside and be happy for the family she currently had.  
There was Her Aunt Sher, brother Kei short for Keige (pronounced Ke-E-g), and her cousin Rik short for Ehrick. They were great people – albeit the many pointless fights they'd have at first, Sheena had grown up to love the family she had, they had their ups and downs and truly were awesome people. Although like any other person, Sheena sometimes wished she could have seen the two who were her mother and father but would brush it aside and be happy for the family she currently had. The Family of four lived in a small but comfy house a little far off of town, but was mentally preparing herself for when she'd move in with her significant other, Jessie – or as she called him – her "_Jessie Wessie"_.  
Jessie was her boyfriend of 2 years; originally the two were very close friends. She would affectionately call him "_Penis_" the nickname Sheena had given Jessie for - obvious reasons. [_A/N_ If you're still too clueless – then I give up on you X3]  
and before she began dating Jessie – she had known someone named Uno. _Her boyfriend, her __**ex boyfriend  
**_  
Uno was a very horrible man/woman/thing, even just speaking of it – I, the authoress, extremely dislike-. Uno made Sheena suffer, he toyed with her feelings, treated her love like a game, and still continued to torment her even after she left him –from a lot of encouragement from her dear friends- he made her feel worthless, helpless, hopeless, she was a shell of her former self a shell left behind when the hermit crab had found a new home…. Times Sheena wishes to not remember and just the mere thought of that Uno brings back the rare tears to Sheena's eyes. Sheena never cried, and when she did it was rarely, this Uno had made her cry more than she ever had before. Nobody liked him – not Sheena, not her friends, I doubt he even liked himself for the way he toyed with people while trying to cover up his messed up little life.  
The Torture eventually did end, not surely a complete end but hopefully an end, and Sheena moved onto dating Jessie. She didn't wish to dwell on the past with the whole Uno thing and end up staying single for eternity. Their relationship started as just a simple boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, with the two liking each other. When Jessie had moved to a place a bit far off town, the two weren't able to see each other much – if at all, Sheena then realized, that he was the one for her- the one she truly loved, she couldn't live without him. He was her air for life, her happiness to pass by the cruel things live threw, he was her World and she couldn't bear to live without him. _**Could you live without what you needed? Your prized possession? **_This is, how one would begin to describe the love of the two, Sheena and Jessie had for each other, true love, not obsession nor was it out of desperation, but true_ young love_… _**- or was it?-**_

_Maybe quite possibly I might be exaggerating too much, just a tad too much maybe more, but the point is – they love each other really deeply , get it? Ok, good! Now, keep reading :3 _(and no this isn't an A.N but an N.N)

* * *

Sheena head banged to the beat of the intertwined guitar and drums, accidentally smacking her head against the desk when she got to the chorus. _It's not like it's never happened before, right? _Clamping a nice string of cuss words together, Sheena rubbed her temple and grabbed a nearby Advil bottle and took an Advil to take care of the new found headache she had. And that's when her phone rang…

_**Behold  
All our gold  
Thousandfold  
Bereave me  
declined  
truths ensign  
forever mine  
Bereave me**__**  
**__**Behold  
All our gold  
Thousandfold!**_

Sheena grabbed her cell phone, obviously annoyed at the disturbance and flipped it open not noticing the Caller ID.  
_"Hello?"_ She sternly called into the receiver  
_"Ello , Sheena?"_ the person on the other end said in an accent  
_"Yes?"_  
_"Et's Uno, Ow are you"_ Sheena cringed when she found out it was Uno on the other line, She felt like throwing up as her heart hurt a small bit from the feelings that came back, Sheena didn't wish to carry this conversation any farther.  
_"Fine, bye"_ and she abruptly hung up not wanting to deal with the Portuguese "disaster from who knows where" any longer.  
Sheena slammed her cell phone on her table without any regrets and blasted up her music, continuing to bang her head to the beat and now occasionally singing along. Well, she cleanly ended the conversation, but it didn't seem like the other person on the end wanted to end it.

_**Behold  
All our gold  
Thousandfold  
Bereave me  
declined  
truths ensign  
forever mine  
Bereave me**__**  
**__**Behold  
All our gold**__**  
Thousandfold!**_

Yes, the phone rang again. This time however Sheena ignored It completely, she figured if it were about something important, whoever was calling would surely leave a message. As the ringing stopped, the phone clicked and went into voice message  
_"Hey, It's Sheena. I'm not here so please leave a message"_ *BEEP* after a short pause the person on the other end spoke into their receiver  
_"Hey, It's Jessie. Just wanted to say I love you and miss you. And there's something I want to tell you, so, call me when you get back. See you soon"  
_Sheena grabbed her Cell flicked it open and dialed the number that belong to her recent caller- Jessie- , she was greeted by a few rings and soon the other end picked up  
_"Hello?"_ a deep male voice  
_"Guess who"_  
_"hmm, you're one of those Tele marketers who want to sell me something useless?"  
_Sheena giggled _"Nope"_  
_"Mom, is that you?"_  
Sheena giggled some more "Do I sound that old to you?"  
_"Ok, I have no clue, who are you?"_  
_"I am , none other than – "_  
_" , my one and only special girlfriend, my Yang, my-"_  
_"you're everything, and you are Jessie. My beloved Boyfriend"_ Jessie erupted into fits of laughter, laughter Sheena liked, laughter that didn't mock her, Laughter that wasn't fake. The laughter that was imprinted into her head each time she thought about Jessie.  
_"Just your boyfriend? You make me sound so dull_" Sheena laughed, a rarity with her, the giggling earlier was rare too. If you knew Sheena you'd be surprised when she actually laughed or giggled, but being so happy at the amusement that caused her laughter, you'd be too busy laughing too.  
_"You sounded like you had more to say than 'I love you'"_  
_"Right I did Sheena, right I did. I'm somewhere, nearby"_  
_"Nearby? Are you still stalking me?"_ Sheena laughed again _"Cause if you are,"_  
Jessie smiled on the other end, Sheena couldn't see it but definitely knew he was smiling, trying so hard to keep his laughter from coming out  
_"Cause if I am stalking you, You'd have to storm out of the house in your P.J's and hunt me down with a broom. Just like the last time_" Jessie let out a deep content breath _"But , not this time. I'm waiting by the forest."_  
_"The forest? Planning something Kinky?"_  
_"No, just a simple night filled with me, you and a whole galaxy of stars,"_  
_"I'll be right on my way then"  
"And I'll see you once you're here Ms. Shihouin"  
" I'll see you soon too. Now you hang up"  
"No you hang up."  
"ok I will!" _And Sheena hung up. Simple , but she hung up not wanting to make the conversation any longer, in anticipation of seeing – _him_- _**her Jessie**_

She skipped with joy to her big "walk in closet", a smile gracing her thin lips her eyes shining and over all her body emitting a bright pink-like aura full of warmth, love happiness, so many emotions! All that just came flooding to her in one big ball of happiness after that one phone call, that one phone call from someone where important.  
Sheena ripped open her closet door, revealing the many posters she had of Grimmjow, one very special one stood out brightly and shone at her out from the cluttered mess of posers. The one where he was showing off his chiseled abs with a big gaping bloody hole right in the middle which just added to his sexy dominant pain-loving sadistic, "" expression. And who else would give her this very profound poster other than her friend Nakimi, [A.K.A ME! I mean who else would? D: nothing gets sexier than Grimmjow, no Sheena not even Hidan can compare! ]

Sheena sighed, a happy sigh, remembering the time when she went to Pacific Mall with her best friend Lilly, and Nakimi. Those times where the three attended the same school, before Lily had to move away to someplace so far.  
"I'll call Lily later today" Sheena made a mental note, and proceeded with going into her closet and choosing out an outfit. She didn't want to make Jessie wait too long, knowing that he didn't care what she went to see him in – but the feeling of just seeing her made him happy. Yet, she still wanted to wear something that would impress him , not something that was soo ordinary but then nothing extravagant either. She really didn't have the time for that.  
And so Sheena plucked a beautiful white tank top decorated with swirls of gray, off its hanger and a pair of denim short shorts. She very quickly [_**A/N**_ Pali Sheena Pali! For those of you who know Korean, knowing what Pali means is a given] slipped of what she was wearing and got into her chosen outfit. She grabbed a brush and ran it a few times through her hair while glaring at herself in the mirror, see that her makeup was still intact Sheena slipped on her shoes and ran out the door, bolting down the stairs through her front lawn and to the small forest that lay a small turn ahead. The forest hat had an undeniable History.  
Sheena loved going to this small forest, it was her get away place, where she could of course "Get away" from all the ups and downs, homework, bickering teachers, stupid bimbos in the hallway, the stupid grade nines and tens who thought they owned the school, and all the other supposed "perks" of life. She came to this forest quite often, and was very familiar with it, familiar to the point of naming each tree and memorizing the way through it. The trees in this forest were truly beautiful, almost otherworldly, but beneath that beauty there lay something else. Something so _**sinister**_ and_** haunting**_ that Sheena never dared to go to that Forest _**alone**_, it looked normal on the outside. But when one went in a couple of times or even on just their first venture in, they would notice how the trees had unmistakable twisted faces of agony, and how some just seemed to grab at you when you weren't looking. Some might even see the suspicious gravel mounds that lined the forest in various places, seeming as if something or _someone_ was burned in those very spots… Some might even suspect it looking strangely like some sort of small town or a place where a people may have gathered and held meetings and what not, a Town square in the middle of the woods? It sounded stupid but, the possibilities were endless with a forest such as this. _**A very old Forest, such as this**_.

Sheena made her way up the small hill past the sign that read **"NO TRESSPASSING"** and slipped through the fence that was blocking the path , So much for the purpose of that sign. Sheena was greeted with a large vast, but rough field that looked like it may have once been used to farm, it was decorated with power lines going from the right all the way to the left reaching to one of Konoha's many paths that lead to town if one were to follow it. Just a bit up the field, what lay ahead was the forest with its beckoning trees: dark and still it was a forest that held years and years of history and mystery. She made her way through the forest carefully following the path and made it to the clearing, the heart of the forest where there was a sort of cross road. The part of the forest that looked like a town square, or a forest trail from the olden days.

Sheena was preoccupied with listening to music and kept walking, not noticing she was where Jessie had told her to meet, and on top of that- not noticing what was right in front of her.

***THUMP***

a soft Thump slightly rang through the forest as Sheena crashed into something solid and warm, Solid, warm and very Familiar. She instantly recognized what she bumped into; she pulled off her ear buds and looked up at what, or rather who she bumped into.  
_"JESSIE!"_ Sheena cried in a high pitched voice  
_"Hello my Minnie Mouse"_  
_"Argh, you asshole!"_ Sheena grinned at Jessie and pulled him into a deadly tight hug; Jessie did the same and tried to squeeze Sheena just as hard but failing at it, quite epically.  
And then, Jessie blinked once, remembering what he'd called Sheena out for, on this beautiful night and as if on instinct let go of Sheena and took a step back, not sure of what her reaction to what he was going to say would be. [**A/N**, is that too confusing?]  
_"Sheena," _Jessie recited in a voice full of pain  
Sheena blinked a few times, clearly confused as to what the boy was going to say  
_"What is it"  
"There's something I need to tell you"_

_____

* * *

_

_**Ooooo what does Jessie need to tell Sheena hmm~~? I **__**wonder I wonder I wonder**__  
__**  
And just for fun. Lets end this chapter with 2pm's I'll be back even though it has nothing to do with first chapter ahh well D: idc im listening to it and I love it :3**_

**Well here it is- something new after my super long Hiatus? I guess**  
**how is it? Haven't written in a while lol so it might be rusty and I was in a rush to finish it cause Heaven was all like, wow it's taking you so long lalala D: well im sorry Heaven but im not as skilled as you are –**

_**I hope this fanfic is likeable it's my first Naruto fic lol as for now has nothing to do with Naruto, but you'll see ^^ you will all see ~~ as for now **_

_**See you all soon in the second amazing chapter of ~~ Bitter sweet :D **_

**Hyunjae, Naru, K :3****  
:{3**

P.S is being difficult so sorry if the writing doesnt look too apealing T..T its been awhile since i last used this stuff - feeling kinda rusty lol


	2. Swearing Cheetos

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or anything else unless otherwise specified

This is chapter two of Bitter Sweet, :3  
I Wonder what Jessie has to say to Sheena- is it good ? bad? Both?  
Don't worry you'll find out :D  
You'll find out very soon my dears

Very very soon…  
_**  
and it may not be the happy ending you expect it to be  
But you never know- :D **_

_**

* * *

**_

_"There's something I need to tell you"_ Jessie's voice turned cold and serious, emotionless like he hadn't been laughing just earlier. But was some other person, not the Jessie Sheena knew. Sheena gulped, the air felt tense  
_"Something you need to tell me?"_ She questioned reassuring herself. Was he going to tell her that they should see other people? And that he needed some time alone?- No, he wouldn't, he couldn't could he?  
_Then what could it be?_ What was so serious that Jessie had gone from normal happy, laughing, loveable Jessie to, Cold, Neutral, Uno-like Jessie.  
Uno  
Uno…. Sheena repeated it in her head once more, rage bubbling from within her deepest darkest pits. A Mix of Rage, Anger, Revenge and Hurt- Most of all definitely Hurt as the horrible memories she kept under key and lock started to come back one by one. The day she met Uno, how he talked to her, how he was the biggest troll on Youtube, how he was only nice to her, how she started falling for him and they began dating. And How oh so wrong she was, how fucked her life was that day she said yes when he asked her out. She accepted the one way ticket straight to hell, this wasn't hell this was much worse – unworthy of being called a hell.  
"Hey Babe! What's wrong?" Jessie grabbed a hold on Sheena's frail shoulders and shook her.

Sheena shook her head and smiled, _"Nothing"_ she laughed a bit _"You just reminded me of my Ex for a second"_  
Jessie wore a mask of worry and curiosity? Like hell he wanted to know who this ex was _"Your Ex?"_  
Sheena nodded not wanting to remember the past _"Yea my ex,"_ sensing that Jessie had more he wanted to say about this Ex of Sheena's she ended it with a _"Sorry I don't want to think about it" _and Smiled, _"well my Penis what was it you wanted to say?" _Sheena changed the subject in hopes of not having to get into detail about Uno, she'd tell Jessie another time, but not today that was for sure.

Jessie's small smile fell straight off his face and he was back to the cold solem Jessie from a moment ago  
_"Well Babe, it's just that… I'm moving"_ he finished painstakingly  
_"Afraid you'll miss me?"_ Sheena smirked teasing Jessie, but he didn't flow as Sheena had wanted him too, instead he replied with a small smile and a nod _"Of course I will Babe, but I'm moving pretty far away. I Don't think I'll be able to visit you as much and…" _  
_"It's better if we stop seeing each other?"_ Sheena finished the sentence for Jessie seeing how troubling it was for him to get it out. Sheena smiled and nodded _"I understand really"_ a tear rolled down her cheek, if you knew Sheena then you would know how much she hated crying, especially in front of people. She was a Shinobi and true Shinobi didn't cry nor did they get angry and neither did they feel happiness after a victorious battle or depression after losing a loved one they just didn't express themselves. All emotions had to be sealed for one to truly be a master Shinobi , this tact usually applied to missions (like look at Sakura who's pissed off 24/7 and Naruto who's happy 24/7 and Sasuke who's got like a broom us his ass 24/7 and Madara who's like an old geezer yet knows the f-word *surprise surprise* Tobi can swear E: ) but it stuck around with Sheena and she didn't like crying for it made her feel cowardly (A/N but I the author disagrees to that, strong people aren't afraid to express themselves :D because they know their emotions won't get in the way? )  
"NO!" Jessie cried out, he wanted to burst into tears really badly but he tried to hold the water works as best as he could, and this time he didn't epically fail. He didn't want Sheena to feel as awful as he did  
"No, I'll just miss you a lot Babe" and it broke right there, all tears he'd tried soo hard to hide came flowing down his cheeks like an endless stream. Sheena soon followed, they both cried as one and still crying the two pulled the other into a warm embrace  
"I love you Jessie" Sheena muttered through hushed sobs of pain  
Jessie, pulled Sheena closer to him as he relished the moment, this would possibly be his last time he'd see his Babe for a while, a long while  
He took a deep breath, and for the last time he balanced his forehead with Sheena's smiled and whispered  
"Te Amo, my Love" His arms tightened around Sheena's and her arms did the same, the both held each other as if it were their last moment, could it be their last? I will not tell. But for now just think of it as their last- their last moment together, looking forward for what lies in the future, which held many many hardships. But they didn't care they'd overcome them all… together

* * *

Like the wind, three months had flew by. Day and Night, Morning – Afternoon- Evening, over and over again, an endless unbroken cycle _**For, what could possibly stop time?**_. You must be thinking about how long three months sounds? Of course its long, 90 days – (*Takes out a calculator*) … - 2160 hours, 259200 minutes… But Sheena didn't really notice the length of it, how could She, when her dear Jessie was always in her mine? Frozen in time, She did not realize just how much had gone by. What was She doing? You ask? What was She doing for three months that had kept her soo busy? Nothing really, nothing at all- it wasn't much to Sheena  
_**nobody realizes just how much time they've missed out on when they're having fun, do they?**_  
And exactly that Sheena was having fun, texting Jessie, staying up late while on the phone with him, gushing about how cute he was or how sexy his voice was when he sang, and many things of the like.(A/N does that even make sense?) They were happy, happy for quite some time, as any other healthy couple would be, that was until Sheena found out something she really wasn't supposed to.  
It came crashing down , without even expecting it -_because who expects to hear about this kind of stuff going on with their significant other?- _She'd gotten a text message from someone strangely familiar , a friend of Jessie's really and "shit hit the fan" (A/N belongs to Sheena :3) When she found out that Jessie was cheating on her  
oh but don't worry it didn't turn out too horrible, she was hurt, deeply depressed, it is horrible but it could have been worse.  
And so Sheena was rescued by a peculiar. Skai.  
She had dated Skai before and the two had ended things for reasons not really know, and after the break up Sheena had lost all contact with Skai and just as magically as Sheena had broken up with Skai the first time, he reappeared in her life again- perfect timing too. Sheena was soo touched by how long he had waited for her , how he didn't give up no matter her many rejections after the breakup, it was creepy but in an oddly cute way how Skai said he would wait for her and he did. She swore she wouldn't go back to Jessie after she began dating Skai- but did she stay true to her words? you will seen soon….  
They two dated for a short period of around 1 month, and then broke up again- yet stayed as friends because the two got along well and Sheena didn't want to cut off connections with Skai completely despite how "beyond the average person" he was, but that is something that I may save for another time- another story of sorts

Continuing on, Sheena soon found out that she had been lied to, the friend who had told her about Jessie's "playing around" was really a Rival of Jessies and possibly thought he could get at Jessie by breaking him and his lover up… too bad it worked for a while until Sheena found out the truth and the two Jessie and Sheena got back together again.

_Now why did I add this little bit of information? Filler space really and I suppose it good for you readers to be updated and kept on par (which basically means the same thing) with the life of the main character of this story… _

Despite the long distance relationship they had, Jessie and Sheena continued to stay as the perfect couple, which is a first because Sheena really didn't like Long Distance Relationships, who would? Not being able to see your loved one, feel them hear them touch them etc but the two were still able to leave this behind and even though they did long to be with each other physically they still had some kind of contact which made things work out  
Or maybe it was the simple fact that  
"They're practically made for each other!" as Sheena's friend Medaka would always comment when she saw the two together,  
And when two are "practically made for each other" things will assumably always work out for the people involved. Yet that only happens in happy Disney stories does it not? Everybody wishes for a happy ending because they cannot bear to imagine themselves in a situation that isn't good, but they forget that In life sometimes, there isn't always a happy ending…. And there almost never is a happy ending(please excuse the fact that the Authoress is sounding emo lol)

And now instead of Going on with all this lovey dovey stuff –admit it, I bet you are bored- , because well, see how happy and well the two are you're probably sick of it and what not, Well I the narrator am not sick of it but where would this story go if what was written just went on and on and on about Jessie and Sheena's relationship? And on top of that the authoress is running out of ideas and words to describe their love, so unless you want repetition I suggest you let the authoress do her job and continue on with the real objective of this story.

And it all started with this one event in Sheena life that she herself thought didn't have much significance  
Yet it was the springboard for what would later occur in the future  
_**life is full of surprises, is it not?**_

_**

* * *

**_It was a bright beautiful afternoon, again very stereotypical! , the sun was shining a golden mix of yellow and orange as it hung high up in the sky, its normal position for the that time of the day just like it always was and always will be. Birds chirped in harmony and in rhythm singing a beautiful song passed on by generations and generations (of skilled birds who have lived through hard conditions and passed their genes on to successful offspring). The leaves in trees along with the grasses below all displayed a magnificent spring/summer green colour, full of life and vitality; they were screaming "LIFE" as Chloroplast coursed through the veins of each and every plant. This sort of green pared up perfectly with the majestically deep dark vast blue sky which housed a few small and medium sized white cotton puffs of clouds. In short this was the kind of scenery that was too perfect, too fake, too unrealistic yet was the kind of scenery that did exist but maybe only be displayed on rare occasional, it was always rare for mother nature and the balance of earth to be as one, especially in this time we call the modern era

Sheena was sitting in her rolley chair, Sheena wore a tank top she'd bought from a store called Wet Seal -very interesting name isn't it?- and some simple black Kapri's to complement the shirt, simple yet sweet and awesome Sheena's fashion sense was like her own original label, whatever she wore, Sheena was able to show it off loudly and proudly like the _**Fashionista **_she was born to be(**A/N** Sheena~~~ Fashionista~~~~). Her hair was what she considered 'messy' but wasn't really messy at all, sure her hair was un brushed since she was extremely busy and didn't feel like brushing it at the moment but if one were to see and hadn't know this tidbit of information they would have imagined her having spend hours and hours on making her hair exactly the way it was, yet she didn't and that was only a part of Sheena's specialness aspect.  
Sheena flipped a page in the book she was reading, it was the book about a short French dude who had raped a woman and accidentally burned a whole building while killing a bunch of people as he tried to escape and threw his cigarette in a trashcan or something along those lines, the French dude got put in jail and had a white pet mouse named was it? Sheena was at the part where this French dude was going to get executed and was giving his pet mouse off away to a friend for safe keeping as he met his eventual doom at the hands of his Rival. Oh how the short French man had wished to not die by the horrible mans hands but what could be done?. Might I also add, this book was obviously a Stephen King book, why is it Obvious? Because there's a movie on this book and Stephen King was Sheena's favourite author so of course unless there was a project or any other factor, Sheena would most likely be reading something by Stephen King.  
And just as Sheena was getting to her favourite part, the apart that determined whether the French dude died or survived the electrical chair, the moment that decided whether the French man won or he died in his rivals hands the moment where everything just stood still in the storyline of the book she was reading, as if on cue Keige banged on Sheena's door and seeing that it was open made himself welcome and came in. Sheena looked up clearly extremely annoyed  
_"What?"_ she question her twin brother, it was surprising he hadn't gotten stuck in the door or something, since it was a usual ritual for her brother, he half wishes he would get stuck in something but didn't feel like having to fish him out of whatever he was stuck is so decided against the idea pd Keige getting stuck in anything  
_"Go buy some groceries, I want Cheetos…"_ it was a simple request  
"What the hell, no go buy them yourself"  
_"But you see I cant? Because Aunt Sher doesn't want me getting stuck in the fence again"_  
Sheena sighed "Then get Rik to go," Sheena really didn't want to leave the house to buy some Cheetos… just because Keige wanted them  
_"No he's at a friend house. So you have to get them, like hurry cause I'm hungry"_  
Sheena giggled at Keige's last comment remembering the inside joke she had about _**Scooby Doo**_

* * *

You see it started like this, , it was a normal evening as Sheena and her friend Naru where chatting away on facebook about school life and all that stuff, and then out of nowhere Naru replied with "Roe :o" possibly implying conversation on Japanese caviar, but then the conversation took a turn into Scooby Doo with Roe sounding like the brown dog.  
And thus this event spun off a lot of weird nicknames and funny moments all related to a poor brown dog named Scooby Doo and his mystery Gang. They two even named a tacher at their school Scooby Doo because of her strange brown accent, " and that is the story and hopefully understandable reason why Scooby Doo is funny X3  
On top of that Sheena found her Scooby Doo soundtrack from some years ago, and that may explain the small episode with the asian guy that will be up ahead

_

* * *

_

"Shaggy"

she muttered under her breath still giggling. Keige shook his head, wondering if his younger sister by 30 seconds was losing it.  
_"Here"_ he dropped 20bucks in her palm and left the room, Sheena smiled continuing to think of _**Scooby Doo**_, _**Scooby snacks**_ and _**Asian guys**_ who liked going around _**"the bed"**_ as she grabbed for her Black hoodie adorned with a delicately painted picture of a blue wolf, pulled it over her head and played around with it to get the sweater on.  
She then walked out of her room and made her way to her shoes which she got on with ease, Sheena stuffed the 20 bucks into a pocket in her Hoodie and then took the keys off from a table nearby. Sheena let herself out the door, made sure to lock it extra well in case Keige somehow got stuck in it. And made her way down a small set of stairs onto the path that lead to a common path which then lead into town.  
Sheena didn't live in the suburbs or anything, her aunt's house was a little off the main town part of Konoha so she was all good and her neighbourhood wasn't full of loud annoying tramps (like Sakura for example) , it wasn't much of a walk from her house to the Marketplace, which disappointed Sheena because she really liked going for long walks on days like this but she didn't really mind, she had her book to get back to- and she didn't want to make Keige wait for his Cheetos… no that last part was sarcastic, Sheena didn't care about if Keige waited or not. She wouldn't rush herself and decided she would take her sweet ass time, just to piss her "older" brother off, because _who doesn't love pissing off their siblings?  
_  
Sheena hummed her favourite song, since she realized she'd left her music player at home and didn't feel like going back to get it. She was already past halfway along the path to the marketplace anyway so it would be a hassle to go back home just to get a music player and on top of that Keige would bitch about where his prized Cheetos where, Sheena didn't wanna deal with that shit.

_**Behold  
All our gold  
Thousandfold  
Bereave me  
declined  
truths ensign  
forever mine  
Bereave me**__**  
**__**Behold  
All our gold  
Thousandfold!**_

Oh there goes Sheena's Cellphone, she pulled it out not bothering to look at the caller I.D like always, flipped it open and put it up to her ear  
_"I'm on my way you impatient bastard!"_ She screamed into the phone expecting it to be Keige, but surprisingly ir wasn't  
_"Umm… Ey? On ohur wei weire?"_ the voice on the other line asked, it sounded strangely familiar. Sheena blinked a couple of times and almost gagged as she closed her phone and put it away, yes- what do you know? It was Uno, who knows what it wanted this time but Sheena didn't want to talk to it in fear of catching some incurable "Portuguess' disease from the thing named Uno.

Sheena continue to walk and eventually made it to the market place, there were many street vendors selling all kinds of things , ranging from the normal groceries, fish poultry all the way down to toy condoms , bootleg DVDs and a multi load of other weird knickknacks. Sometimes Sheena wondered how some of these sellers even got permission to sell some of the stuff they sold, just shows how great of a Hokage Tsunade is when it came to ecomony of Konoha, she always focused on the bigger picture which lead to Tsunade forgetting about the smaller finer details that made up Konoha. Personally Sheena didn't hate the women, but couldn't wait for the day when a new better Hokage would be selected.  
"Ahh!" after some walking and thinking about pointless things Sheena recognized the stall that she'd usually visit on Grocery shopping trips with her Aunt Sher. Sheena almost ran up to the stall and eagerly greeted the owner who she'd know for quite some time.  
"Been a while eh?" Sheena greeted to the middle aged blonde woman behind the stall  
"Hey Sheena, Yes it has! How's your aunt Sher?"  
"She's all good. She's been busy lately"  
"Ahh that's sad to hear, when shes available tell her to come on down for a visit"  
Sheena Smiled "Yep I will"  
"So what brings you here?"  
"Just getting some groceries, how much are those tomatoes?" Sheena pointed to bucket of bright red tomatoes that popped out from all the other vegetables  
"Let me check," The middle aged blonde took a few of the tomatoes " I'll be back" Sheena nodded  
"Oh and I need a bag of Cheetos!" she called after the woman as she disappeared into a small tent near the stall

Sheena looked around, observing the different vegetables this particular shop sold, there were tables and tables of vegetables all various colours sizes and shapes, Sheena then looked around at the other stalls and saw different kinds of meats, spices, restaurants here and there people buying and selling, Children randomly running around. The place was bustling with a lot of people and a lot going on, if something bad were to happen despite all the people here, nobody would notice what was going on until it was too late. Which made the marketplace the person location for Kidnappers, bounty hunters and creepy Pedophiles of the like  
Looking at all this food Sheena was in the mood for cooking so she started thinking about a dish she could make, something that included Cheetos, Cheetos and Scooby Snacks - Sheena really began to ponder, she was soo deep in thought that she didn't notice the tall figure standing behind her nor did she notice the three bladed scythe the weird clothing he was wearing or the slight smirk on his features. What she did notice was the rough grabbing and groping of her ass that soon left her surprised and disgusted as she turned around and saw the perpetrator  
_"What the fuck, old man, keep your hands to yourself!"_ Sheena look up at an handsome and extremely pale man with violet eyes and silver hair and wore a black cloack with red clouds , whom she assumed was an old man, I mean what young person had silver hair  
_"OLD MAN? DO I FUCKING LOOK OLD TO YOU?i'm fucking 22 "_ The man screamed back equally annoyed, he just wanted some ass- he didn't expect to get told off by some woman.  
"22? Cheya right you are…" Sheena growled at the man and positioned herself so that she had a clear path to his nether regions  
_"Believe it , cause its fucking true"_ The man licked his lips, observing Sheena from head to toe, liking what he saw  
Sheena glared at the man, she pulled her right leg back as far and with as much control as she could and swung the man right in his Balls,  
_"WHAT THE FUCK YOU – FUCK!"_ The man held his balls in agony and cried out in rage, "my balls~" He looked up at Sheena with a glint in his eyes making her shiver with slight fear and anxiety.  
_"I'll fucking make you pay for that, you whore"_ The man snarled in pain _"Hidan, remember that name because you'll be moaning, no screaming it soon"_ and with an evily loud cackle, that the man disappeared into thin air. Sheena shook her head in anger. She grabbed the stuff she bought, quickly paid the blonde woman who'd helped her and stormed off home.  
She threw the bag of Cheetos at Keige which hit him in the head as he in turn asked her what the fuck was wrong with her, and she blasted up her music listening to it all day

Yes Sheena was groped at the marketplace, it's not like it didn't happen – it was common, people often got groped, felt up, bumped by large crowds. But what was soo different about this event was that it wasn't a mere coincidence. And the fact that the man had been wearing an Akatsuki cloak as Sheena identified later just made it a lot creepier.  
But what scared her the most was that Sheena just couldn't shake off how overly familiar this man was,….  
And She had a sure feeling they would meet again

_**

* * *

**_

_**Interesting hehe sorry it's soo rushed but ive been taking too long T..T**_

_**Didn't get to finish the way I did but I like how it ended lol hope it was enjoyable and interesting to read, sorry about the rushed and non detailed ness- next chapter I'll try to keep it more detailed and all  
also prepare for more lovedovey ness in chapter three along with more of this myesteriousss man~~~ (who is obviously you know who) :3  
**_

_**See you all in chapter three of Bitter Sweet~~~!  
Hyunjae Naru K  
**__**:{3**__  
_


End file.
